


smiling

by evijuls



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Кевин видит лицо Улыбающегося Бога в зеркале каждое утро.
Kudos: 3





	smiling

Кевин видит лицо Улыбающегося Бога в зеркале каждое утро. Бог улыбается ему так широко и тепло, что невозможно не поверить в его безграничную любовь и принятие. Да и кому пришло бы в голову сомневаться в этом? Это единственное, в чем можно быть уверенным на сто процентов в этом эфемерном размытом мире, который обретает реальность только тогда, когда ты ему позволяешь.  
У Улыбающегося Бога черные глаза, острые зубы и чуть загорелая кожа. Он смотрит на Кевина из его собственных глаз, смотрит так, как - Кевин почему-то уверен - никогда и ни на кого не смотрел. Кевин бы никогда не подумал, что можно смотреть на него вот так. Да, Улыбающийся Бог любит их всех, но почему-то Кевину кажется, что именно его он любит чуточку больше, чем остальных. Возможно это просто глупое детское желание, которому не место в их идеальном мире, но пока о нем знают только Кевин и Бог - все в порядке. Бог не допустит, чтобы с ним случилось что-то плохое.   
Эта мысль почему-то вызывает диссонанс и легкую рябь реальности - или это просто капли воды стекают по запотевшему зеркалу, искажая картинку? Кевин касается пальцами прохладного влажного стекла, трет его ладонью, очищая, вглядывается в свое - свое ли? - отражение, пытаясь вернуть это ощущение любви и спокойствия.   
Но момент упущен, и Кевин злится на себя за то, что какой-то мыслью - он теперь даже не может вспомнить, какой именно - он нарушил такое важное для него единение, лишил себя возможности почувствовать любовь Бога хоть немного дольше. Он плохо поступил. Он плохой. Стрэкс не одобряет, когда люди думают о чем-то, что не нравится Богу. Кевин и сам этого не одобряет.  
Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов: воздух чуть свистит в гортани, словно сочится из тонкого шрама на шее - но он-то знает, что это не так. Он знает, что шрам давно сросся и побелел, что кровь, иногда сочащаяся из него, пачкающая одежду и стол - это все лишь иллюзия или наказание за плохие мысли. Ну, не сама кровь, конечно, в крови нет ничего плохого, а боль, которая ее сопровождает. Кевин не любит боль, но почти не помнит времени, когда он не чувствовал ее. Это ведь совершенно естественно для человека: чувствовать боль, так же естественно как дышать или улыбаться. Улыбка тоже причиняет боль, но уже не такую сильную как раньше, и Кевин искренне благодарен за это.   
Будильник мягко вибрирует, напоминая ему о том, что он уже больше пятнадцати минут не занимался ничем продуктивным, и Кевин тянется к зубной щетке. Иногда - очень редко - он игнорирует вибрацию несколько минут, просто стоя и глядя в пустоту, или лежа на спине, разглядывая темное ночное небо. Тогда по телу начинают расползаться электрические импульсы, все сильнее и сильнее, а если игнорировать и их, то шрам на горле взрывается кровавыми брызгами, а внутренности словно выворачивает наизнанку. Улыбающийся Бог не любит причинять людям ненужные страдания, но Стрэкс считает, что безделье, бездействие - достаточное основание для гнева Бога.   
Кевин умывается, стирая пасту с уголка рта и чуть трет воспаленный, не заживающий шрам. Это странно - шрам на горле затянулся давно, но шрам на лице все такой же красный, почти не отличимый от цвета губ. Наверное, это что-то значит, но Кевин не знает, что.   
О чем он думал несколько минут назад? Если сосредоточиться и постараться вспомнить, у него, наверное, получится, но задумываться о том, что уже прошло - это бессмысленное занятие. В последнее время - а какое время считать последним? - ему все сложнее ловить ускользающие мысли.   
До эфира еще около часа, ему хватит времени, чтобы позавтракать и дойти до радиостанции. Надо только перестать смотреть в свое собственное отражение, пытаясь снова увидеть в нем Бога, который даст ему уверенность в том, что все происходящее правильно, что он нужен, что он хороший.   
Какая-то мысль снова отвлекает его, и на секунду ему становится страшно. Страх - ненужная и бессмысленная эмоция, им нечего бояться, ведь у них есть Улыбающийся Бог, который защитит их от всего плохого, который никогда не сделает им больно... Вот. Вот оно. Он цепляется за эту мысль изо всех сил, держит ее в голове, разворачивая ее, растягивая, прослеживая, и резко отворачивается от зеркала. Если еще секунду назад он хотел - жаждал, чтобы Бог снова посмотрел на него, то теперь он панически боится этого.   
Если он посмотрит сейчас, Бог узнает. Что именно - Кевин пока и сам не может понять, но ощущение страха стирает все остальное и, если не бояться позволить страху поселиться в нем, не бороться с ним, то можно вспомнить что-то очень важное.   
Кевин одевается - натягивает джинсы и футболку, щелкает кофеваркой, делает все обычные рутинные вещи почти не сбиваясь с ритмичного порядка вдохов и выдохов. Ему кажется, что он уже делал так раньше, но почему-то у него не получалось, почему-то все снова возвращалось к черному, обволакивающему взгляду Бога из зеркала. Мысли бегут так быстро, что ему почти больно, но он спокойно наливает кофе в чашку, присаживается на край стула, оглядывая ярко освещенную улицу за окном, залитую оранжевым светом солнца. Ему хочется сбежать отсюда, но он помнит, что уже пытался - ладонь машинально накрывает разрез на горле. Тогда появился этот шрам? Или он уже был до?   
Он выливает недопитый кофе в раковину и выходит из дома. Здесь всегда было так жарко или только сейчас он начал это ощущать? Жаркое, душное, обволакивающее присутствие.   
\- Доброе утро, Дезерт Блаффс! Готовы просыпаться навстречу новому, прекрасному и продуктивному дню? Уверен, что ответ "да". Иначе ведь и быть не может, верно? Запаситесь переносными вентиляторами, сегодня ожидается жаркий денек.  
Кевин ловит взгляд своего продюсера и широко улыбается ему через стекло - теперь он и не может улыбаться по-другому, и это вызывает в нем печаль, злость и сожаление. Продюсер, спустя бесконечно долгую секунду улыбается в ответ, и Кевин едва слышно переводит дыхание. Ему страшно.  
***  
Следующим утром он смотрит на свое отражение, смотрит в черные, но такие теплые и любящие глаза Улыбающегося Бога, и улыбается себе - ему. И все начинается заново.


End file.
